


A New Brand of Chaos

by lolliepopsrox



Series: The life and times of the Immortal Let's Play Family [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crew Formation, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake Pine, Origin Story, Other, Slaughter Pine 7, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliepopsrox/pseuds/lolliepopsrox
Summary: You have heard of the Fake AH Crew's Lads. Wild, unpredictable, destructive. Well wait until you meet the Kingpin's newest hires. The Slaughter Pine 7 crew is fresh face and unafraid to die. Well, mostly.





	A New Brand of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, first thing ever posted for RTLP. I love Gunhaus and Slaughter Pine, just the fakes in general! I'm always down for inspo so tell me if u have ideas! I'm here too: lolliepops-rox.tumblr.com

Geoff thought his lads were wild, young and hard to control. Jeremy being the youngest was always into something. But when he met Slaughter Pine 7, the brought a new meaning to the phrase “young immortal” They boys were out of control, unpredictable, but ingenious at the same time. They saw they world in ways Geoff never could. They were only 30. Not as in 30 when they signed away, as in they were born 30 years ago.

Steve had been in the crime world from a young age, a unlucky teenager forced into it. On the streets is where he would meet struggling Canadian musician Cib who had moved to LA in the hopes of making it. Steven one day accidentally stole the spell need to sell his soul. In a panic, rushed over to Cib’s place and did nothing but freak out. They did the spell together, unsure if it would work. Souls gone, they were free to do as they please. And that they did.

In the chaos of it all, they meet another pair of immortals, Parker and Jeremy. While Cib and Steve used their newfound immortality recklessly, Parker and Jeremy acted in strange ways to their condition. Parker was a nervous wreck, shaking and jumping at anything. He had been immortal for close to 3 years when they met but had only died once. Jeremy was no more grounded than Parker. He scared Steven and his eyes were often empty and reminded them all how they were to be soulless now. He had been alive & immortal longer than the other three and had died way more times. The weight of being alive when he shouldn’t had began its toll.

It wouldn’t be long till they would meet another young immortal named James. He was adventurous like Cib and Steve, rough, and strong, but his heart was kind. He clicked easily them and was quickly found his place in the crew. He pushed Cib and Steven more. The three of them would die beside each other more than they ever would alone. James may not have been they when Steven and Cib had sold their soul, but it sure did feel like the 3 had been together forever. They could know what the other meant, even without words.

Just as Steven was planning is first heist, and young woman knocked on his door. She’s said, “You have something I want” and tore through their place. Reading the incarnation off the spell Cib had poorly hid, Autumn became immortal in front of their eyes. Even as mortal, the boys were nothing against her, there was no question about her place in the crew.  
It was at this point they would be scooped up by Geoff Ramsey, hearing about these boys through his LA branch he already had established. Some of the other immortals had even met Steve as a kid in other crews. While they were chaotic, they mostly kept their chaos confined to near their home. Bruce was also happy to help guide the young immortals, being one of the oldest in the LA division of Cockbite.

They final major addition to Steven’s crew was a strange one. They had found a junked out and washed up James Allen McCune on the side of the road. Pulling out the paper Steven and now hidden better, they boys saved Jamie from the brink of death, not think of what it could actually mean for the actor. Mimi, Jamie’s girlfriend, would show up in their doorstep, demanding to see her boyfriend. At this point, Steven was sick of women showing up at his door and demanding to be immortal, but honestly, they are all too scary for him to say no. While they weren’t really the ones made for helping a junky, Jamie was immortal now. Him and Mimi had to join their crew, no doubt about it.

With all the immortal spells cast in a short time, in the one place, it was unsurprising the Slaughter Pine 7 gang ended up being haunted by a demon. Ok maybe it was am eldritch being, they really weren’t sure. It called itself Alfredo and they often found it trying to learn human ways, along with sleeping with their mortal friends. He came and went as he pleased. Only really ever listening to Steven, even then that was a struggle.

Sometimes, the calls Geoff or Bruce would get from the crew were strange, and incomprehensible. Most things they said were incomprehensible. But they reminded everyone else how to be young, and brought fresh ideas that cemented their place in Cockbite.


End file.
